


Fly The Friendly Skies

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flash Fic, Humor, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Fly The Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moscow_Watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/gifts).



"Angel, we need to talk. This just isn't working."

Angel got that confused look on his face that constituted a large part of his expression repertoire. "How can you say that? We have the glowy, I-feel-you, you-feel-me, two souls entwined, whole destiny mojo going for us."

Buffy looked away from him, chewing on her bottom lip. "It's the sex."

"What! But there's a sonic boom, plus every window in the neighboring three towns is busted."

"I get air sick. I'm on triple strength Dramamine, but what with all the mid-air thrusting and twisting and pounding, I'm nauseous all the time."

Angel stared at her, unable to speak.

"Spike called. He's got a king size bed with a new Tempur-pedic mattress that cradles you while you sleep. So, this is goodbye."

Angel let out a soul filled sigh as he watched her retreating back. Finally, he reached into his pocket, flipped open his cell and carefully punched in a number.

"Hey Nina. How do you feel about flying?"


End file.
